IM in Love
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Part im convo's with rai, kimiko and keiko and POV's as well just a oneshot but still RAIKIM of course! basically Keiko does some matchmaking...R&R!


Okay, this is just a random oneshot I've had in my mind for a while. Basically Keiko, does some matchmaking, but Raimundo and Kimiko POV's are still in the story. Its mostly aim chat though, but, hey that kinds the most fun!

Key: Kei-chee! - Keiko, ArrwSprwFire- Kimiko, Shoku-surfer- Raimundo

(I totally just took ten minutes figuring out names!)

Kei-chee!- hey kim, hows it going?

ArrwSprwFire: bad, I still dnt no if I should tell Rai...

Kei-chee!: smacks forehead kim listen, tell if, do it, dnt make me fly over there cause I will!

ArrwSprwFire: easy for you to say...

Kei-chee!: is he really that different from the other guys you've like?

ArrwSprwFire: yes he is Kei, its weird, complicated too Loves like that...

Kei-chee!: why? girlie, all guys fall at your feet (jealous!) I'm sure he would too...

ArrwSprwFire: c! u dnt undrstnd! I want him to love me too, not jst date me cause I'm pretty

Kei-chee!: you nvr no till u ask...

ArrwSprwFire: everytime I try the words get caught up in my throat, mayb i should practice...

Kei-chee!: Kim, u introduced me to him and now hes like a best friend to me too...

ArrwSprwFire: when u im w/ him does he talk about me...?

Kei-chee!: Kei, come on, dnt ask

ArrwSprwFire: does he!?

(Shoku-surfer has logged on)

Shoku-surfer: Hi guys

Kei-chee!: hi

ArrwSprwFire: hey

Shoku-surfer: did u change ur sn Kim, I like it

ArrwSprwFire: u noticed? yeah i did, it suits me lol

Shoku-surfer: it does, c i would've nvr thought of that

ArrwSprwFire: surprise-surprise, u dnt get much huh?

Shoku-surfer: hey!, i get stuff, sometimes...occasionally...mayb...

ArrwSprwFire: nice!

Kei-chee!: ASK HIM!

ArrwSprwFire: shut up kei!!!

Shoku-surfer: ask me what??

ArrwSprwFire: dnt listen to her, she had sugar, too much, shes hyper!

Kei-chee!: 1st of all, sooo not true, 2nd of all TELL HIM!!

Shoku-surfer???

ArrwSprwFire: err! 4gt it

(ArrwSprwFire has logged off)

Shoku-surfer: wht was that about?

Kei-chee!: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Shoku-surfer: r u okay?

Kei-chee!: u no a while back, when u said u loved kim, and was too nervous to tell her?

Shoku-surfer: yeah...why?

Kei-chee: (im sorry Kimiko) Kimiko loves u too...

Shoku-surfer: r u serious! Oh man i g2g

Kei-chee!: no dnt, she'll no i told her! plz look, i hv an idea...

...Later...

Keiko sighed. She desperately hoped this worked. It had taken some planning but, she was sure she could finally get Raimundo and Kimiko to tell each other there feelings for each other. Raimundo was going to try..to help her at least. All Kimiko had to do was sign on...

(ArrwSprwFire has logged on)

Kei-chee!: sry, plz 4give me?!!

ArrwSprwFire: im nt mad i no u wouldn've told...

Kei-chee!: still srys x 1000 neways i want u to talk to my friend Jake hes new my school, ull lve him

ArrwSprwFire: okay, is he on?"

Kei-chee!: he should be...

(FinalsightJ has logged on)

FinalsightJ: hi Kimiko im Jake

ArrwSprwFire: hey, i guess u no im kimiko

FinalsightJ: yeah, so how it going at the Xiaolin temple?

ArrwSprwFire: gosh kei, give me something to talk about, lets see...what didn't she tell u?...

Kimiko and Jake IM on end for hours into the night, both learning a lot about the other. After 2 weeks of talking to him as much as she could she felt like she knew him already. She trusted him with her biggest secret.

ArrwSprwFire: i can trust u right?

FinalsightJ: ofcourse u can..why?

ArrwSprwFire: well i told you about Raimundo remember...

FinalsightJ: yeah, i remember the one from brazil right?

ArrwSprwFire: yeah! him. The thing is..sigh I dunno, I'm in love with him and I can't tell him

FinalsightJ: why not..? Maybe he likes u too...

ArrwSprwFire: I doubt it. He looks at other girls, and barely notices i exist. Plus, hes our shoku leader now, and I'm more nervous than before...

FinalsightJ: Im sure thats nt true..mayb hes hiding his true feelings?

ArrwSprwFire: ur just saying that...

FinalsightJ: u nvr know, u just have to try.

ArrwSprwFire: you sound like Keiko...

...The Next Day...

Kimiko went on her yahoo, and checked her mail. Not much, but the most recent one caught her eye. It was from Raimundo. Couldn't he just tell her whatever he was wanted face-to-face? Curious, she opened it.

Hey Kimiko,

I know your wondering why Im not just telling you what I need to say right to you but...never mind, you'll see. I just hope you won't hate me...Anyways, meet me in the Sheng-gong-wu vault room. I have to tell you something really important okay. I hope you understand.

-Rai

What was that about?, Kimiko asked herself. Hate him for what? What was going on? Like she could ever hate him...She got up and walked out into the meditation hall...

Raimundo sighed. He was going too tell her how he felt. He felt like he would crush under the pressure any second...

"Rai?", Kimiko said as she walked inside the Vault room and shut the doors. Walking over to him she tilted her head in question.

"Hey Kimiko", he said nervously.

She was face-to-face with him now. "You wanted to see me?"

He smiled slightly, despite his nervousness. "Yeah, I did..."

"Are you going to say anything?"she said as they stood in silence for seconds.

"Huh? Uh...yeah... You..you a know Jake?

"Yeah, I know him. Whoa...wait a second. How do you know about Jake?"

"Well, the thing is...I am Jak-"

"WHAT!", Kimiko screamed as fire began to flame along her fingertips.

Raimundo winced. "Kimiko..."

"Oh My God! I can't believe you. Was it your idea? To mess with my head. Is that what you want? Was it Keiko?" Then the fire went out on her fingers, tears filled the corners of her eyes. "Tell me why?", she said softly, sounding as if she'd break down any second.

"Well, I was talking to Keiko..."

"So it was her... I thought you were different. I thought I could trust you..."

"Kimiko, you don't understand. When I told Keiko a while back that I was in love with yo-"

"I don't believe you. If you were in love with me...how could you... How could you lie to me like this..?"

"Just let me finish. When I told her that and then a couple of weeks ago she said that you were in love with me... I was going to talk to you right then and there, but Keiko said you would know she told and that she had a plan. She had me pose as her friend Jake so you could talk freely to me and trust me... I actually wanted proof myself...that you loved me."

Kimiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Let me see if I can make it better. Im sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And please don't hate me?"

He walked slowly over to her. "I really am sorry."

She looked at him. "Im really sorry it took so long for you too find out."

He smiled and then hugged her. "Do you still love me?"

The he felt her smile. "As long as you do still."

He grabbed her hand. "Always."

&&&&&&

Hmm its 5 pages long. Is that too long for a oneshot? I wonder. Anyways, my head has a lot of ideas, so I have to write them all. Starting with a comedy maybe. No one's ever called me funny before, except me friends but its 'cause we do stupid stuff. But me like regular comedy funny. I dunno. I guess all I can do is try...anyways, maybe a wedding. That sounds good too. And, what are those things when people like have little conversations before there stories. I know Cursed Destiny does it and I was wondering...but enough already...I hoped this was a good oneshot.

-RaiKimLover


End file.
